Beyblading in Hogwarts
by TwinPhoenixOfDark
Summary: A startling revelation is made to the beyblading champions - It's back to school they go. Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizadry, that is. Forces unite and discoveries are made. To be updated soon.
1. Owl Post

**Owl Post**

"Kai! Please, can we have a break! I'm hungry!" whined Tyson, out of breath, his messy, dark hair, plastered to his forehead due to the abundance of sweat.

"You know Kai, Tyson's kinda right, I mean we've been training for two and a half hours straight since breakfast and that was at 6am," Max added, in hope of mercy from their hard-working Captain.

"Too bad. You guys were pathetic today, You weren't that bad but you two," Kai pointed to both Tyson and Ray, "really suck!"

Kenny and Hilary were sat at the side, watching the boys argue, shaking their heads. Putting his laptop aside, Kenny decided to intervene for their sanity, "How about you all have a match? It might take your mind off food."

Hilary nodded, "And this way, you're still training as well."

After a moment's consideration, Kai agreed and pretty soon the four bladers were prepared.

"_And 3, 2, 1, let it rip!"_ Kenny shouted.

The battle was underway; all four beyblades soared through the air and collided before slamming down into the dish hard. Draciel took up his typical defensive position and Dragoon circled him as Dranzer and Driger rammed into each other, taking no notice of the others.

By this point, Tyson had suddenly decided to attack Max. Big mistake it was. As he went in, Max had managed to dodge him immediately and instead Dragoon had collided with Driger, knocking both himself and Driger out of the dish.

"Dranzer! Fire arrow attack!" With Kai's command Dranzer hit off the edge of the dish and landed through the air directly upon her prey: Draciel.

As Dranzer flew through the air, the majestic fire phoenix arose from the blue and red blade and crashed down following Max's orders to Draciel to use heavy viper wall. Both blades were still connected until Dranzer tipped over and slammed into the side of Draciel unbalancing him and giving Kai the chance to finish him off.

"Dranzer, final attack!"

Draciel soared out of the stadium through the air and narrowly missed what looked like an owl. It was approaching 9am, and yes, there was a snow white owl flying around.

The owl dropped a letter at Kai's feet and perched itself on the wall as though it was waiting.

The envelope read:

_Bladebreakers_  
_The Dojo_  
_Bakuten City_  
_Japan_

He cautiously opened it and read to himself.

_Dear Bladebreakers and Co._

_You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your headmaster is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The train to school will be waiting on September 1__st__, 11am at Kings Cross station, London. As your captain is 17(and will start in 6__th__ year), you will be able to visit the village of Hogsmeade without a signed form. The rest of you shall also be starting as 5th years although some of you are older than you should be._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house._

_P.S. We await a response from your owl no later than August 31__st_  
_P.S.S. There is a list of all the things needed enclosed_  
_P.S.S.S. The Blitzkrieg Boys shall attend as well_

"Ooookaaaaaaay. Let's see the other slip," Max said, evidently creeped out.

It read:  
_5th year students shall require:_  
_The standard book of spells, Grade 1-5_  
_One thousand magical herbs and fungi_  
_Defensive Magical Theory_  
_The Dark forces and their effects_  
_A beginners guide to Transfiguration_  
_A beginners book to Arithmacy_  
_Unfogging the Future_  
_Fantastic Beasts and wear to find them_

_You will also need:_  
_3 pairs of black school robes for daywear_  
_A wand_  
_Potion Ingredients_  
_A school hat_  
_School Bag_  
_A broomstick_

"Right and where exactly do we get this from?" Ray asked confused.

There was a sudden knock on the door and in stepped a sandy-brown haired man wearing a pair of emerald robes. The group exchanged confused glances as they had no idea who he was.

He introduced himself, "I am Remus Lupin, I will be taking to a place where you will be spending the rest of the summer."


	2. 12 Grimauld Place

Upon the sudden appearance of this strange, unknown individual, the atmosphere became wearier as the boys were uncertain of their new company, especially considering how confident he seemed.

Max was the first to pluck up the courage to speak to him, however the fear was easily traced through his shaky voice, "Excuse me, but sir, Mr Lupin, sir, we're really not…not so sure th-that we can…that we can actually trust you."

Remus simply nodded at him, "And this is understandable." Then facing the owl, he spoke, " Aha! Shadow, it appears you managed to send the letters before me! Quite a feat for an owl, considering I had apparated…"

The owl, Shadow, hooted noisily but sounded very pleased with himself and perched himself onto Remus's shoulder, who caught sight of Tyson.

"You're Tyson Granger, yes?"

Tyson's eyes lit up in excitement, pleased to be recognized, "That's me!"

"Well, Tyson, might I add, I happen to know your grandfather," he smiled, "Interesting man he is."

Ironically enough, who was to appear but that very man, his voice boomed out in enthusiasm, "Yo Remus, my main man! Been too long, too long! You finally here to take the kids down to our ole' home dog's place, then?"

Remus' eyes saddened as he spoke those last few years, "I have, yes… But it seems you haven't yet heard of the grave news. Sirius… He's dead. Murdered."

"What? That's… That's terrible. Poor guy, had to spend half his life in that horrible Azkaban. Makes me feel like ice, the thought of that place… And now, a brave guy like him… Gone? It's just…"

"Indeed. Everyone, particularly young Harry, has been very upset to hear this but alas, we must continue to fight as we did previously. For Sirus."

Nodding in agreement, Grandpa spoke in a happier tone to the quiet teenagers, "Yo home dogs! This dude's gonna take ya' to England and then a school there to learn some major magic stuff. Who knows maybe I'll see ya' there soon!"

Prior to completely agreeing with the arrangements, which had been made in advance, Remus filled in the many gaps of the teens' knowledge of magic. Once they were satisfied with the evidence and the word of Tyson's grandfather, they apparated along-side Remus, only to find themselves in Merry Old England.

Night had fallen in London but along with night, rain had arrived. The dark, cold street was empty except for the Japanese students, led by Remus. It was eerily silent aside from their footsteps and the rain making contact with everything from the roads to the houses to the streetlights.

Remus spoke quietly, "Here we are. Number 12 Grimauld Place."

"I see 11 and 13. Where is 12?" Ray was the first to point this out.

Remus smiled, "Now here is where the magic comes in!"

A door had squeezed through numbers 11 and 13. A door, which had the number 12 boldly displayed on the front.

"Woah…" Max and Tyson breathed, in awe.

Lupin ushered them inside, hurrying them through the halls as they tried to take in the grand sight before them. Heads turned to every portrait, ornament passed and comments exchanged. Lupin then led them through another door, where they were greeted with a different sight. Beyond this door was a large table. At this table sat a countless number of people, majority being redheads, all of whom immediately turned to face them, their attention being distracted from the food that had been laid in front of them.

Remus cleared his throat before announcing their arrival, "Molly! Well, we're back."

Molly nodded, getting out of her seat to usher the new arrivals into seats, summoning some dishes for them, "Yes, yes! Now come along. Have some dinner and you can introduce yourselves then."

"I'll be out," Kai turned to leave.

Ron gulped. It was evident that Kai's mood was not good.

"Are you sure? Molly's cooking _is _excellent!"

Kai shook his head, "I'll be back in about half an hour…" and Remus nodded in response.

Following this, the slate-haired teen vanished in a flash of flames, taking the group by surprise.

Hilary shook her head, "You shouldn't bother with him. He never hangs around with us…"

"Aside from training." Max cut in.

"Forget that!" Ron spluttered. "How the bloody hell did he do that?"

Ray took his seat and looked up thoughtfully, "It must be to do with his connection with Dranzer…"

Over half an hour later, the group had finished consuming their dinner and had used this as a chance to converse and get to know each other. However, one person was still nowhere to be seen.

"Shouldn't Kai be back by now?" Hilary asked.

Tyson shrugged as if he hadn't a care in the world, "Probably getting chased by fangirls… Again."

Harry and Ron stared at him, "What?"

Hermione sighed and explained, "Amongst muggles, these guys are pretty famous in their sport. Kai is one of the really well-known members."

"And last time we came to England, he had girls stalking him and pretty much drooling on him the entire time. Personally, I have no idea what they see in him considering he's just an arrogant, cocky bas-" Tyson rambled.

"I heard that," Kai's cold voice suddenly drifted into the room.

Tyson froze, "Ehh… Hey, Kai."

"You're famous with the muggles… Okay. That makes sense. But what's a Dranzer?" Rom frowned.

Kai spoke up but remained stood up, "As a beyblader, if you're lucky enough a spirit will inhabit your beyblade and therefore enhance its ability making you a lot stronger and faster. Mine is a phoenix called Dranzer," he paused. " Speaking of which… You've skipped a half hour of training, which means extra training tomorrow. Up early, sleeping late."

His eyes didn't even possess the evil glint they usually did when he had the pleasure of enforcing more training. Now they were just cold and hard.

Coming to realize exactly what Kai had just said, Tyson wailed loudly in disbelief.


	3. Kai and Kreacher

Harry was glad when none of the Bladebreakers has questioned his identity, asked who he was and basically, kissed his butt like the majority of wizards he had come across did. However, what _did _happen, Harry certainly didn't expect.

Kai looked at Harry, "Did you say your name was Harry Potter? Potter as in James Potter?"

Harry stared at him in shock, "Yes! He was my father. What… How… You can't have known him!"

"Never mind. Does the name Peter Pettigrew sound familiar?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in anger at the memory of the man who had betrayed his parents, "Yes… Yes, it does. How could it not? He sold my parents to Lord Voldemort.

The Weasleys and Hermione held their breath as Harry spoke the dark wizard's name out of fear now more than ever due to his return.

Kai frowned, "Meet me here at 8am tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded.

The following morning, the group assembled in the dining roon of 13 Grimauld Place. Mrs Weasley hushed down the pointless chatter, "Right. Everyone else is working so you're all left with me. We're heading to The Leaky Cauldron for breakfast and then doing some shopping for Hogwarts so you're all sorted for school and there are _no problems. _There should be no pranks," she glared at Fred and George, "or any mischief of any kind. Do I make myself clear?"

The Weasley twins smirked as the rest of group dully replied with the regular, "Yes, Mrs Weasley" or "Yes mom".

At that moment, Harry called out for Kreacher, who appeared with a loud CRACK! In front of him, dressed in his usual rags.

The bat-like creature sneered at Harry and bowed almost mockingly, "Yes, _Sir?"_

At the precise moment that Kreacher had appeared, Hilary had screamed in disgust and hid behind Tyson, "What _is _that thing?"

At the sound of their voices, Kreacher turned around to face the group of newcomers. His huge eyes scanned them with much dislike until he reached Kai. His eyes fell upon the dark blue markings on his face. Kreacher let out a gasp and collapsed on the floor, spluttering and choking as he rolled over the floor.

Harry sighed, "Kreacher! Get up!"

Kreacher got up, recovering but not because Harry had ordered him to do so. He laughed, "Today is a good day for Kreacher. From today Kreacher will gladly work and serve. Kreacher needs no longer to listen to the Potter Brat! Hehehe! Kreacher's true Master has returned!" He explained gleefully, eyes shining with tears of joy as his stared at Kai before sinking into a deep bow.

"_**What?**_"

Ray shook his head out of confusion, "That can't be right. Kai's surname is Hiwatari."

Kai sighed, brushing some of his hair back. For the first time in as long as the Bladebreakers could remember, he looked nervous, "He's right."

Everyone gaped at him.

"What do you mean, dear?" Molly asked kindly.

"My father's name is Sirius Black."


	4. Explanations and OWLS

"What do you mean that this Sirius Black guy's you're father? Why didn't you tell us?" Tyson spluttered.

Kai shrugged uncomfortably, "I'll… explain later."

"Hold on a minute. You say you've had no experience of magic like this before?" Harry questioned.

Kai nodded.

"Then how could Sirius be you're father? I mean, Sirius is from a pureblood family and he would have given _you _his house when he died, not me. Another thing, Sirius isn't from Japan or wherever."

"My full name is indeed Kai Hiwatari. I don't know Sirius well at all, I hardly remember him. My mother, Kara Hiwatari, daughter of Voltaire Hiwatari was a part-Japanese, part-Russian woman. They met in Russia but never married. I keep remembering my mother telling me when I was very young that once his work _here_ was done, he'd be back, whatever work that was. My most vivid memory. Then when I was 4 years old, my mother was killed. Along with my father. I grew up with grandfather. He killed them. That's all I know," Kai sighed, not used to talking so much or expressing his emotions.

"But we met Sirus 3 years ago so how did your grandfather kill him if he was alive 3 years ago?"

"Look. I'm still trying to find out the full story myself so we can deal with this later, okay?" Kai shot at him, starting to get annoyed.

"Yes, but-"

Thankfully, Ron cut in before Kai could blow up at Harry, "Mate, just leave it. He said he'll explain later."

"Well then we should all head to Diagon Alley to get your," she pointed to the Bladebreakers, "school supplies. We'll have to go by Floo Powder. You'll need to transfer your money and Kai, Professor Dumbledore has given me the key to Sirius' vault number 713." Kai nodded in response and Mrs. Weasley continued, "Well then, come on. To the fireplace."

Mrs. Weasley threw some Floo Powder into the fire and the originally orange flames turned emerald and rose higher, "Now, all you have to do is stand in the fire and say the place you're heading to which is Diagon All-"

She was cut off with the disturbance of three owls zooming into the small room, swooping over their heads, dropping letters into the hands of Harry, Ron and Hermoine.

"Ah, I might have forgotten to mention… Dumbledore said our OWL results come today…" Harry trailed off.

Hermione's eyes shot wide open, "WHAT?"

"What's up?" Ray frowned.

"Our results for our exams that we took last year have arrived," Ron spoke.

"And now you're worried," he finished, slightly amused.


	5. Diagon Alley and Major Thoughts

"OOF! That hurt a lot but at least I got a better landing place." Tyson grumbled.

"If you don't get off me now Granger you're gonna be hurt even more!" Kai hissed in response, struggling to get up with the blue-haired teen on top of him.

"Cool it, Kai. You don't want people to stare now, do you?" Came a very familiar voice.

Standing up and brushing the dust off his clothes, Kai immediately turned to face the owner of the voice as he recognized it immediately. Facing him was a tall pale-skinned, Russian redhead, smiling happily, which was rather unusual, accompanied by a very tall and bulky blonde, a lavender-haired Russian and a rather… Short boy.

"What the hell are YOU doing HERE?" shouted Tyson as though Tala was a million miles away.

"Shut up Tyson people are staring and stop yelling in public." Hilary smacked Tyson on his head as usual. "Because in case you didn't notice we are in a pub with people in it!"

"Oops. Sorry, Hils. Hehe," Tyson blushed as several people turned to stare at him.

After breakfast the 'gang' of witches and wizards decided to split up, leaving Mrs Weasley to relax in The Leaky Cauldron, so that each of them could explore Diagon Alley further as well as be able to buy their school supplies after visiting the bank together in order to avoid confusion about currency and various other things.

Kai left the Bladebreakers and settled in the familiar company of Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian whilst Fred and George separated from Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

**(With Gang 3)**  
"So…?" asked Hermione.

Ron and Harry looked at her as they walked into the shop called '_Quality Quidditch Supplies'_.

"What d'you mean 'So?'" Harry said, confused.

"What I mean is, what do you think of the new guys-"

Ron suddenly spoke in, "And girls, Hermione."

"Yes, yes. Guys and girl then. Seriously Ron, you'd think I of all people would notice there was a girl with them!"

"I just wanted to correct you for once since it's always you who's correcting me!"

"Well anyway, as I was saying, what do you think of them?"

"They're alright, why?" Said Harry as he began to examine random objects in the shop most likely to avoid having to give Hermione a straight answer.

"Ron?"

"Same as Harry…" replied Ron.

"Don't you ever have your own opinion on something?"

"Yeah, I do! Harry thinks Fred and George are funny, I think they're prats. Why are you asking anyway?"

Hermione sighed, "Because…don't you find the blue haired one, Kai, a little strange, you know…?"

"Strange, how?" asked Ron.

Although Harry wasn't contributing much to the conversation he was very eager to know why Hermione thought Kai was strange and so began to listen intently.

"Don't you find it strange that just when his father, Sirius passed away a few weeks later he shows up finding out about his father's death without a care in the world. And if he really was Sirius' son, why didn't Sirius ever mention him?" Hermione started but was once again interrupted by none other than Mr. Ronald Weasley.

"Oh come on Hermione. Why can't you trust one person, just one person? Maybe Sirius thought…I dunno…that his son was dead or something? Like he thought Sirius was…"

"Maybe…but I still think we shouldn't trust him too much, he has a…what's the word…a sort of rebellious look about him."

Ron snorted, "Rebellious? Sure, the guy's really mean and all but really?"

Harry's mind slowly began to fade away from the conversation as he became lost in his own thoughts. _'Maybe it's worse than what Hermione' thinks. Maybe a family like Sirius' has brought him up. Maybe he's like a death eater. Wait…I've only just met the guy, he can't be a death eater…' _

These were just a few thoughts running through Harry's mind but he was suddenly brought back down to Earth as Ron shook him gently, "You alright, mate? You totally zoned out there."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You gonna buy those? Mom's gonna go crazy if we we're not back at The Leaky Cauldron soon."

"Nah. C'mon."

The trio left the shop and Harry continued to think about the mysterious boy, the boy called Kai Hiwatari.


	6. Undisclosed Desires

He carelessly brushed his dark hair away from his eyes, staring up as he lay down on the four-poster bed, deeply immersed in his confusing thoughts. The sun had almost set and he could faintly hear Hedwig calling him to let her free from her cage, yet he took no notice. He could hear the excitable chatter coming from outside the room, yet he took no notice. He could hear the sharp rapping on the door and yet Harry took no notice.

He sighed and closed his eyes, breathing steadily as he thought of those few moments he had with Kai. The cold, hard expression. Those dark, empty eyes... As well as the smooth, delicate features, there was the low, chilling tone of his voice.

Harry suddenly came to realize exactly where his thoughts were going and instantly sat up, his breathing now uneven and his mind going crazy. He shook his head vigorously and stood up from his bed, picking up the pair of glasses that had been at his side and putting them on. Sliding into the pair of shoes beside the bed, he staggered out the room, having still not recovered from his sudden daze. Rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses gently, Harry lifted his head up, straightened his clothes, composing himself before walking along the hallway and down the wooden, creaky stairs. The faint buzzing voices he could hear earlier became more defined and louder as he continued to walk, only to see The Leaky Cauldron bustling with an abnormally large number of witches and wizards.

As he stopped on the staircase, surprisingly unnoticed by the public, Harry cranked his neck to see what it was the gathering was so interested in. He saw that some of those who appeared to be minding their own business were sneaking looks in a particular direction. In that particular direction, Harry saw a very familiar figure. A figure that made his heart start to pound rapidly, his mind spin, his throat go dry and his body tremble slightly. He tried to swallow and managed to do so, irritated at his own reaction.

"_Why am I reacting in such a... Crazy way?" _

This was just one of the thoughts flying through Harry's mind and certainly one of the far more appropriate ones.

"Sirius Black's? As in _the _Sirius Black?"

"He could be dangerous-"

"He _looks_ dangerous-"

"Stay away from that boy, Tara. I don't want you anywhere near him in Hogwarts!"

Some of the comments Harry could make out angered him. He felt his temper rising but quickly came to his senses when he realized just why he was getting so worked up.

_What the __**hell**__ is wrong with me?_

Sighing, tired and looking at the floor, Harry slowly walked down the remainder of the stairs. When he looked up, his eyes instantly shifted towards the beautiful blue-haired boy once more.

"_He's so... Beautiful... Wait. What? What am I saying? I mean, c'mon. He's good-looking and all... And has some niiiice arms... And... Shut the fuck up, Harry."_

Harry mentally slapped himself when he realized exactly what it was he was thinking about. Luckily, his friends approached him from behind, distracting him with conversation from that.

"Yoooo, Harry... You there?" Ron said, his face now inches away from Harry's, making his friend jump.

"Woah, yeah, yeah... 'Sup?" Harry replied, attempting to recompose himself.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You seemed like you were in a completely different world there, Harry. Like you'd completely zoned out-"

"Funny to look at though, haha," The immature redhead laughed until Hermione glared at him.

Harry shifted slightly and felt himself blush as well as his palms get slightly sweaty and his heartbeat speed up, hoping they didn't notice, "Did I? Oh, erm, well... It was nothing really... I was just thinking about... Stuff. Yeah. Yeh know, just stuff..." He stuttered a little, eyes darting all over the room, avoiding eye contact with his friends as well as avoiding Kai.

Hermione looked at him concerned, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? If it's something serious, we-"

"Oh, give it a rest, Hermione!" Ron cut in but then shut up when she glared at him.

"No, it's nothing. Really," Harry stated, "Sooo! Moving on... Any plans for today before we get the train?"

"Well, haven't you heard?" Hermione asked.

"Heard what?"

"The train's been delayed til tomorrow morning-"

"4 FREAKING AM!" Rom shouted in frustration.

"Oh be quiet, Ron," Hermione sighed, opening out a copy of The Daily Prophet, "One of the wizards back there," she motioned to the window a little way behind them, "was reading it. I saw the front page and, erm, borrowed it but that's not the point. Just look."

Harry took the newspaper from her and had a look at it. There was a picture of the scarlet steam train he knew all too well but it was clear something was wrong considering it had been thrown off the track.

"...And no one knows how it happened..." Harry muttered, "Weird..."

"The only explanation is that someone did it somehow but even then, no one knows anything and this is the FIRST TIME IT'S HAPPENED IN OVER 50 YEARSS!," Rom exclaimed, "...Oh well. At least it's extra time away from Malfoy and his lot, yeah?" He suddenly added brightly.

"Defin-" Harry started.

He suddenly stopped mid-sentence at the sound of an old wizard's booming voice.

"AH! Whatever in Merlin's beard is this little contraption then, dear boy?" He questioned loudly, taking hold of Harry's blue-haired boy's headphones.

Kai's eyes shot at him and he glared, slowly moving his folded arms apart and taking hold of his headphones, "Hands. Off."

The wizard seemed taken aback with this response but returned the headphones nonetheless, "Teenagers these days. No respect at all. If he was mine, I'd whip out my wand without a moment to spare," He sighed before walking away.

Harry turned back to his two friends, "Yeah... We still have these guys to deal with, remember? Hands are full as it is..."

The other two nodded in agreement yet they still lacked the knowledge of what it was Harry was actually referring to.


	7. Barriers

**Miss me? Oh God. I feel like such a cruel "author". I left you for what a year or so? Punish me now. :'( I also noticed my Author Notes have disappeared because of replacing the chapters with better versions and I forgot to add them in. :'( I have decided I'm going to give you longer chapters too! Because when I read fics and I notice the chapters are really short (and rubbish, like mine were xD), it just sucks and I don't bother reading. **_**Madi, this is not your blog. Post the chapter.**_

**Oh, just as a note… When I started this fic, I don't believe the 6****th**** book has been published. So this will have a completely different storyline, okay.**

**I have no excuses. I should just give you the next chapter, right? Hope it was somewhat worth the wait! Expect the next chapter soon! Feedback is welcome as usual! Enjoy! ^^**

**Barriers**

A muffled yet urgent voice could be heard. Where it was coming from, however, Harry just couldn't quite place it. He mumbled nonsense softly and felt his eyes begin to twitch as the voice became louder and clearer.

"_Harry, get up now! Do you want to get to school or not?"_

Upon the mention of Hogwarts, his eyes snapped open, his vision blurry due to the fact his glasses lay beside him. He grumbled, "What time is it?" Sitting up and looking ahead, Harry saw his friend staring at him, his expressions conveying relief; relief that he'd finally awoken.

"Harry, if you don't get ready _now, _we're going to miss the train to Hogwarts, okay?" Ron spoke slowly as though Harry had hearing difficulties.

Realizing what the redhead was getting at, Harry literally jumped out of bed, grabbing his glasses and stumbling as he tripped over the pair of worn-out shoes he'd left at the side of his bed. He cursed silently out of pain when his foot collided with his packed suitcase and hastily grabbed the pair of clothes Mrs. Weasley had neatly laid out for him the previous evening, now crumpled due to his constant kicking, tossing and turning throughout the short night. Harry didn't bother to neaten his hair and thankfully, when he emerged from his room and left the house with Ron, clutching a hot mug of tea, to join the remainder of the family in the front garden, Mrs. Weasley paid little attention to his scruffy appearance. Instead, she anxiously checked all were present, dressed warmly in the cold night with all the necessary belongings whilst her husband assured her all was fine and if anything was left behind, they could always send it along another time.

Harry saw the twins yawning in unison, Mrs. Weasley had been reluctant to leave them alone in the dead of the night much to Ron and Ginny's amusement and the twins' annoyance. Ginny seemed as though she might fall asleep at any moment, swaying from side to side but with a determined expression fixed on her face as though she was trying her hardest to stay awake. Tyson and Max were holding onto each other, both visibly half-asleep and shivering, their hair sticking out in even more directions than usual. Hilary and Kenny were awake and quiet aside from their chattering teeth and as for Ray and Kai… Well, they silently braved the cold. Harry stood beside Hermione, who was oddly chirpy for so early on in the morning.

Mr. Weasley spoke of a portkey they had to reach in a few minutes and the procession followed him out of the garden, through the cold, silent night. Aside from the starlight all that kept them from seeing where they were going were the four lit-up wands, radiating a luminous white light. At the top of a steep hill, that had taken much effort from all members of the party to trudge up in their sleepy states, was a shoe. The light was dim but even then they could see the boot was large, perhaps a giant's, scruffy and torn, maybe a dog had been at it, but it was big enough for everyone to make contact with its worn-out material. After experiencing an odd, sweeping sensation, which left some of them feeling nauseas, they landed.

Harry stumbled a little, having rarely used portkey as a method of transport, he still hadn't managed to perfect his landing. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness and he heard something clatter to the ground. Rubbing his eyes, Harry groaned, realizing he would have to resort to fishing around on the floor for them. Thankfully, a glow of light appeared near him as he saw Mr. Weasley had lit up his wand and Harry felt his hands grasp the fragile object that was his glasses. Putting them on and looking around, he recognized the place they were in to be the middle of King's Cross station. Unlike his previous trips there, however, the station was deserted, which wouldn't be unusual for the muggles. As they traipsed through the station towards their destination, Harry recognized other people heading in the same way, wrapped up warmly in their dark cloaks. He could hear Tyson and Max still complaining in low voices behind him and chuckled quietly to himself at the thought of how much they must be irritating Kai. Moments later and they arrived at Platform 9.

Ray was the first to speak up, "What happened to all the other people we saw on the way here?"

"Yeah, what's going on? Where's the train?" Tyson yawned again, continuing to complain before giving anyone else a chance to explain.

Fred patted Tyson on the shoulder and grinned mischievously, "Looks like the train's gone without you. Pity, isn't it?"

"Now you'll just have to go back to doing whatever training you do-" George added.

"With Moody Guts over there breathing down your back day and night," Fred finished.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the twins reproachfully before answering, "Ignore them, boys. Right, you see the wall there separating platforms 9 and 10?" She said, pointing at the barrier, "Just run right through. Here, Ron will show you first."

The group were surprised as it was but they nonetheless remained silent and watched as the redhead took hold of his trolley and ran at the barrier, to their eyes, vanishing. Kenny gaped at the sight in surprise and cried out, "That's just not possible!"

"Come on!" Mrs. Weasley encouraged them. "Here, Max, you can go with Harry. Don't worry at all."

Max gulped nervously but with Harry took hold of his belongings and followed his lead. His squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself as though waiting for something, anything, unpleasant to happen but felt nothing come. When he heard the sound of excited chatter and a train, he cautiously opened his eyes. To say the blonde was surprised would be an understatement. Shocked, he looked behind him and saw what he now believed to be the other side of the wall he had run _through. _Surely, moments later, he saw the rest of his friends emerge from the same place. He gazed around in awe as students greeted each other happily and talked about how annoyed they were at having to be awake at this hour. He gazed at the scarlet train, where the steam was emitting from, eyes wide in wonder.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Harry grinned and Max nodded. "Come on, we should get our stuff on and find a decent compartment."

The group bid their farewells to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Fred and George once they had boarded the Hogwarts Express, which would, for the new additions to the group, open their eyes to a completely new world. Just as the train set off, Ginny left to find her friends and the Golden Trio led the newcomers through the train in search for somewhere to sit. As they passed, they quickly greeted their fellow witches and wizards, who didn't really get a chance to question the new additions to their group. As they approached a completely empty compartment near the end, they heard a familiar voice.

"Oi, okama!"

Tyson twitched and turned around, fuming, "Who are you calling a faggot, you damn bastard?" Then recognizing who it was, he sweatdropped and growled quietly, "Oh, it's you…"

Tala sniggered to himself a little, "Moron. This school thing's gonna be like trashing a five-year-old's beyblade."

"Yeah, I bet!" Tyson said, shrugging confidently.

Tala smirked and raised an eyebrow, "For us, not for you, idiot."

"…Fuck you," Tyson twitched again and silently slunk into the compartment, through the door Harry had been holding open whilst he had been conversing with Tala.

"You coming, Kai?"

Kai glanced at his team mates for a moment before nodding and following the redhead. Max clenched his fist and tried his hardest to stop himself from jumping up and down in happiness.

"He's gone! Yes!"

Ray shook his head and they all sat down. Just as he was finally about to have a moments peace, time he would have preferably spent sleeping, the compartment door slid open once more.

This time when he looked up, he saw a tall, slender, pale-faced boy, who was looking down at them in disgust. His hair was a platinum-blonde and if it wasn't the arrogant expression plastered on his face, he would be more attractive. Ray looked up at him questioningly and heard Harry almost snarl "Malfoy".

"Ah, Potter, Weasel, Mudblood and a couple of clowns. Clearly the wrong door," even the blonde's voice was laden with confidence yet with a hint of malice. To Ray, it was reminiscent of the way Kai would speak to them when they had first met. He could only be grateful that Kai's malicious attitude had been immensely toned down, particularly after comparing him to this 'Malfoy' character. His stormy grey eyes surveyed them for a moment as his lips curved into an almost cruel smirk.

"What do you want?" Ron groaned, annoyed.

"I'd watch your words, Weasley, Potter, Granger. Dumbledore won't be around much longer and then, well, I'll leave to you to imagine what'll happen to all the mudbloods and blood-traitors," he laughed before stalking away just before Harry got the chance to respond to him.

Max was a little shaken by the blonde boy's confrontation, "Who was he?" he whispered.

Hermione sighed as though it was a natural occurrence for this to happen, "Draco Malfoy."

**Chapter 8: Sorting & Separation.**


End file.
